


Stamina

by Panlock



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chakra Sex Magic Nonsense, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Shame kink, Some Humor, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panlock/pseuds/Panlock
Summary: Over the years, Kakashi has developed a problem. Medical staff says it's probably from over use of the sharingan putting stress on his chakra network. Pills don't work. He's pretty much accepted it... then he hears about Naruto's party trick.“Wonder what else you forgot, hu?” Naruto's voice is husky. “You remember how good it feels to have someone’s hot mouth on your dick, or to get your brains fucked out?” He rocks his hips again. “Want me to remind you?"
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 130
Kudos: 535





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaraChica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraChica/gifts), [gingermaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaya/gifts).



> I've got to gift this one to two people... to Gingermaya, who introduced me to the TOTALLY HOT concept of Kakashi with ED and to KaraChika, who has been hella supportive both on AO3 and my other page where I'm posting these WIPs. Its been humbling to see how much people enjoy these plot bunnies and the extra support and love definitely help motivate me to write more. Thank you both <3

Kakashi will remember his decision to bring Naruto along as the first strike against his sanity. The scheduled visit to Kumogakure was more or less a bid to keep the peace. Prior to the Allied Shinobi Forces and Fourth Great War, relations between the Hidden Leaf and Hidden Cloud were especially tense. Maintaining their newfound truce would not happen without efforts from both sides, and Kakashi would be damned if it went to hell while he was wearing this stupid hat. 

Naruto is in attendance partially because the nineteen year old hopes to succeed Kakashi one day, and partially because Kakashi could use the buffer. If he were left alone with the Raikage for too long they may be at war by lunchtime. Luckily, Naruto and Killer B get on like a house on fire, and they carried the conversation when things got tense or quiet. 

Their negotiations ended some time ago, and with good results for both sides. The Raikage still won’t agree to a pardon for Sasuke, and Kumogakure remains the only hidden village not to recognize Konoha’s exoneration of the last Uchiha. Apparently, A is still not over losing his hand. Naruto thinks he should get over it. However, other than Sasuke’s continued exile from The Land of Lightning, the meetings went well and now everyone is sitting around a table drinking. Stories are swapped, people are laughing, and overall there’s an amicable atmosphere that Kakashi knows would have been impossible if it weren’t for Naruto. 

Even Kakashi finds himself chuckling into his drink when he takes discreet sips. Most of the stories shared are personal exploits, but the fun sort...the kind that don't end in dead friends. Though, eventually, the conversation shifts like it's prone to do when alcohol, shinobi, and no women are around. This is strike two. 

Shikamaru admits he can use shadows to jerk himself off. The Raikage says he'd do terrible things for a shot with Tsunade. Naruto mutters that she would be a _handful_ and Kakashi kicks him under the table. Killer B, to no one’s surprise, is a terrible story-teller, and Darui is quick to remind him. 

"The ladies love my eight identical tentacles, yo!" B brandishes a few tentacles and throws his arms out like he’s posing for a picture. 

Darui hits B on his meaty shoulder. "No one wants to hear about your freaky tentacle fucking.”

"Actually," Naruto laughs and raises his hand. "I'm curious."

Shikamaru has paused, holding his cup in front of his face and is staring at B with horror. He looks both intrigued and disgusted as he watches the tentacles coil in the air. 

“If you’re going to run your mouth about your exploits, tell them about that one girl.” A says with a somewhat cruel smile and leans forward with his good arm. It’s definitely the look of an older brother wanting to torture his sibling. “The one I caught you stuck to.”

Darui throws his head back and laughs, “yeah. Ok. _That_ is a funny story.” 

B grumbles something about how it wasn’t his fault, and A takes over telling the tale. “He was about 17 and did not have control over his beast form. His tentacles would emerge when he sneezed or got too excited.” 

“Oh no,” Shikamaru winces. He knows where this is going. 

“He also had no control over his dick, and fucked any girl that would have him.” A adds bluntly. 

Naruto glances at B and notices the other jinchuuriki nodding agreeably at this description. B was a bit of a ho. 

“Well, one day he had some trollop,” A continues. 

“Aimi,” both Darui and B sigh fondly and B shoots a furious glare at his friend. 

“Darui was watching the door,” the Raikage explains. “I was looking for my fool brother at the time. I found him when I heard the poor girl scream.” 

“It was wiiiild,” Darui says with wide eyes. 

“She was one fine little lady! Killer B needed to be all over that honey!” The eight-tails Jinchuuriki raps proudly. 

“He got too excited and popped off all eight tentacles,” A explains at his brother's expense. “They were stuck together like a pair of rutting dogs. I couldn’t even make out what was happening at first." 

“Ohmygod,” Naruto mutters while clearly trying to picture it. “Were they like... everywhere?” 

“Naruto,” Kakashi finally complains. He does _not_ want those details. 

“What!” The blond squawks. 

“A tailed beast is a beast in bed, bakayaro konoyaro!” B defends himself but doesn’t actually correct any of the details of the story. 

“Hey fox boy,” Shikamaru flicks a peanut toward Naruto. “You got any crazy jinchuuriki-sex stories?" 

Naruto laughs and scratches his cheek bashfully. “Not... exactly." 

“Come on, you don’t have girls asking you to put on fox years?" Darui asks, then looks at B. "Way less creepy than fucking tentacles." 

The blond quickly opens his mouth to deny it but then does a little wince, and a shrug. "Yeah, ok, _one_ time!" He admits with a blush. "But that's not what I was talking about!" 

"Ten bucks he just uses shadow clone jutsu," Shikamaru elbows Kakashi. "He whips it out for every other occasion." 

"No way! I’m lucky if I can find someone who can keep up with one of me.” Naruto says flippantly, and the whole table boos him. “I’m serious! It’s a real problem!” 

“How is this a problem?” The Raikage asks with a smirk, as if he can’t believe this cocky kid telling him tall tales. 

“Aaah,” Naruto drawls. “Y’know, like a stamina problem?” 

Kakashi almost drops his drink. Strike three. 

“I hear raw oysters help with that,” Shikamru offers blandly. 

“You asshole,” Naruto laughs and shoves his friend's shoulder. “Ok, it’s the _opposite_ of a stamina problem. I… like to go at it longer than most people.”

“How much longer?” Darui asks skeptically. 

Naruto looks up as if he could find the answer in his hairline. “I don’t know, maybe like four hours? I mean, I would be _happy_ with four hours, but I could prob..ably…” he trails off when he realizes the entire table is looking at him. 

“Bullshit,” Shikamaru says outright. 

“I’m serious!!” Naruto throws his hands up as if he were swearing on his life. “And everyone thinks hours of sex sounds like fun, until we’re three rounds in and they’re tapping out!” 

“My heart breaks for you,” Kakashi deadpans. 

“Aug,” the blond groans, “it’s not as cool as you think it is! But! Like I was trying to say, the _thing_ I can do…” He tries to drag the conversation back. "A while ago I figured out I can, like, give people a boost to their stamina. With my chakra.” 

Everyone blinks at him but Shikamaru's brain is still working faster than most, even after the many drinks. "Like the chakra cloak, during the war?" 

"Yeah!" Naruto crows. "Like that, but for sex." 

Darui leans even further over the table. "You can make chicks horny with chakra?" 

"Hell no!" Naruto cries, looking horrified. "It's not like that!! I'm not some sort of creep. Chakra is just energy, y'know? It can heal, reinvigorate… if the spirit is willing I can give the body a second wind. And third, and fourth and—"

"What the fuck," Shikamaru whispers mostly to himself. He looks tired just _thinking_ about marathon sex. 

"For real! It actually works better on guys. The first dude I pulled it on told me it was like a magic trick," Naruto mimes an erection by pointing his finger straight up in the air. 

The Raikage looks mildly disturbed at Naruto's implication that he sleeps with men and women, and Kakashi hope's that doesn't disrupt future talks. Luckily, the rest of the table doesn't seem to care. 

"Are you telling me," Darui demands suddenly and stabs his finger on the table. "That if I nut right now—"

"Please don't," Shikamaru begs. 

"—You could give me another hardon," he snaps his fingers, "like that?"

Naruto shrugs, "Yeah." 

And, _like that,_ Kakashi's sanity drifted away. 

It's the only reasonable excuse he has for zoning out for the remainder of the conversation and floating upstairs behind Naruto when the night is over. He doesn't remember saying goodnight to the Raikage, or Shikamaru yawning for the twentieth time. The only thing in his screwy, insane head is _Naruto can do what?_

He's still not paying attention when he finally stops walking, and realizes he followed Naruto right up to his door at the hotel. He hadn't meant to do that. 

"Ah..." He stutters and blinks, trying to think of a good reason for walking his adult student to his private room for the night. 

"Hey Sensei," Naruto chirps with full sobriety and no hint of exhaustion despite the late hour. He's smiling, and way too knowing. "You're curious, aren't you?" 

Well, shit. 

"It's ok if you are," Naruto adds and looks over his shoulder toward his empty, private room. "I won't tell if you don't?" 

Kakashi should absolutely say no. Naruto is his former genin, for heaven's sake. He's _still_ his subordinate. He technically wants Kakashi's job. Any sexual relationship would look like a favor, or coercion. 

And yet… he can't stop thinking about it. 

Naruto flashes him a shit-eating grin, like he just _knew_ he had convinced the other, and unlocks the door. They get inside and Kakashi isn't even kidding himself. He needs this.

The blond kicks off his shoes and unbuttons the collar on his black shirt but otherwise doesn't undress. The curtains on the windows are already pulled for privacy, and the room is cool. Naruto's things are still mostly in his bag that sits on one bed. The other is unmade, from where Naruto slept in it the night before. "You gonna come in, or just hang out by the door?" 

Kakashi must still be in a daze, but he finally snaps out of it. He removes the ceremonial hat and robes, which he would have done even if this wasn't a _personal call._ He steps out of his shoes and when he looks up Naruto is leaning against the dresser watching him. "What?" 

The blond smirks and shrugs one shoulder. The black shirt rolls with the movement, stretched tight over the young man's chest and arms. Kakashi lets himself look this time. Naruto grew up nice. 

"Just thinking I didn't hear you talk too much down there." The blond saunters closer. "You don't have any stories? No bedroom jutsu, Copy-nin?" 

Kakashi let's the younger man walk up on him. He's already decided to let Naruto run this thing. If he can get what he wants, he doesn't care how. "Maybe I don't have much to brag about." 

"Oh?" Naruto sounds surprised and curious, but not disappointed. He looks down, not at all hiding how his eyes scan the buckle of his Hokage's pants, and grabs Kakashi's hip with one hand. His thumb slides across the loose material over Kakashi's groin. "You gonna let me find out?" 

Kakashi tries not to squirm and step back. Naruto’s little petting is distracting, and usually this would be where Kakashi would make some lame excuse and rabbit out of there. Instead, he swallows the lump in his throat and shoves his embarrassment aside. He nods, and unfastens the dark green fitted vest around his waist. It might have been a while, but he at least remembers he needs to be naked for this part. 

Naruto assists and after the vest is gone, he starts pawing at the other man’s black undershirt. He pulls the tail out from Kakashi’s pants and slides his hands up, but stops at the mask. “What about this?” 

Kakashi hesitates, and there's a flicker of insecurity in his eyes. 

Naruto doesn't seem bothered. He reaches behind Kakashi's head and turns off the lights. They stand nearly nose to nose in the dark. "Is that better?" He asks, lightly tracing a knuckle over his teacher's masked jaw. 

Kakashi can’t see anything now that the lights are off, but that was the point. Maybe this would be easier. In the dark Naruto wouldn’t be able to see his face, and Kakashi wouldn’t have to see disappointment or judgement in his students' eyes. He nods and quietly agrees, “yeah.” Kakashi pulls his shirt up over his head, bringing the attached mask with it. 

Naruto’s hands eagerly go to Kakashi’s bare waist and glide up his sides, feeling taut skin and the hard lines of his ribs. “Just relax, Sensei, I know what I’m doing.” He sounds mischievous as he kisses the other’s throat and walks them toward the bed.

Kakashi ignores the anxious twist in his stomach and blindly unfastens the rest of Naruto’s shirt. He drags his hands over Naruto’s bare shoulders when the layers are gone and the blond brings their lips together. Naruto’s body is warm and firm and his tongue is sliding into Kakashi’s mouth like a hot promise as they hit the bed. 

Then they’re kissing earnestly. Fuck, its been too long since Kakashi has kissed anyone like this. It seemed pointless, knowing he would only frustrate himself and whoever he was with at the time. Now, though, he lets himself get lost in it. Naruto is a good kisser; he uses his whole body in the act. One, big hand cups Kakashi’s jaw and guides the kiss; his hips roll slowly; and sharp teeth and tongue nip and soothe continuously until Kakashi’s lips are plump and a little sore. 

“You like kissing, huh Sensei?” Naruto’s voice is a little rougher as he rolls them over, positioning himself on top and kissing him again. 

Kakashi’s legs fall open and his stomach drops as Naruto slots against him. He can feel the blonds erection burn against his thigh through their clothes. It makes him want to snap his legs together and pull away, but he has nowhere to go as Naruto licks into his mouth and slides his hand down. 

Naruto’s palm grinds over Kakashi’s groin and Kakashi feels it the moment Naruto realizes what he’s working with. The blond freezes, and his hand almost comically gropes the sleepy, soft flesh under his fingers. Naruto pulls back slightly, breath hitting his teacher’s face as he asks, “is something wrong?” 

The famed, cold-blooded Copy-nin is grateful for the darkness. His face is hot and even if he can’t see that well in the dark, he still looks away from where he knows Naruto is hovering above. “I can’t…" He coughs. "I can’t get it up, anymore.” He admits as bluntly as possible and prays Naruto doesn’t laugh at him. 

“ _Oh,_ sensei _,”_ Naruto’s tone is full of sympathy, like only another man could understand, and he redoubles his efforts to get into Kakashi’s pants. “You should have come to me sooner,” he chastises softly, like they’re talking about some ill-cared for wound he could heal. 

“I’m—I didn’t,” Kakashi trips over his words as the blond quickly strips his pants and underwear, leaving him belly up and naked on the bed. He’s starting to suspect Naruto’s vision is sharper than his because he can feel the other man’s eyes scan him up and down. He wants to pick up his clothes and cover himself; even when all his equipment worked as it should, Kakashi never much liked being stared at like this. He knows he’s pale, and covered in raised, ugly scars. What he must look like compared to Nartuo, who is young, flawless, and virile… 

“Shh,” Naruto coos and slides between Kakashi’s spread legs so that he can sit between them. “Don’t be embarrassed.” He runs his hands up Kakashi’s milky thighs. He doesn’t cross the crevice that divides Kakashi’s thigh and groin but the up down motion is distracting and relaxing at once. 

A soft, orange light fizzles into existence between them and Kakashi looks down. Naruto’s natural hand is glowing and sheathed in orange chakra. The little bit of light also illuminates Kakashi’s crotch. His flaccid cock is laid against his thigh, looking pathetic and small. His pubic hair is slightly darker than his signature silver, it's short, and well groomed but he was never especially hairy anyways. His balls look as limp as his dick, pale and shapeless. He can hardly remember what he looked like erect, but he remembers people often described his cock as beautiful, like that meant anything. 

"Relax for me, Sensei. This part feels weird," Naruto warns. He drags that glowing hand up until it's pressing against his Hokage's quivering belly. 

A strange warmth bleeds into Kakashi’s lower abdomen and sinks into his groin. It almost feels like a full bladder, so much pressure building and building. He closes his eyes and Naruto takes Kakashi’s flaccid cock in hand. His shaft is still limp and it easily fits in Naruto’s wide palm. The blond starts jerking it slowly, carefully wringing the slack thing with his glowing hand. 

Kakashi squirms and digs his fingers into the sheets at his sides. He can feel Naruto fondle his soft cock with an unnaturally warm hand and tries not to think about the last time he let someone try this. It was fruitless, nothing happened, and he was left feeling foolish— 

“When’s the last time you got your dick hard, Sensei?” Naruto asks with an eager, almost gleeful voice. 

“I don’t know,” he admits with his head knocked back. His eyes are still shut. He doesn’t want to look. 

“Don’t know, or it’s been so long you can’t remember?” 

“Ah,” Kakashi’s mouth parts and a soft, little moan tumbles out. He can feel it. His dick is plumping up; the flesh is tightening; Naruto’s palm has more to work with and it’s sensitive. “Oh fuck, oh god,” he babbles and sits up using his elbows. 

“Just Naruto is fine,” the little shit sounds smug. He’s still stroking Kakashi lazily, all four fingers and thumb wrapped around the shaft, moving up and down. 

“Wait, wait,” Kakashi chokes. He reaches down with one hand, wanting to feel it himself, and the other hand goes to the lamp on the nightstand. 

Naruto smirks, understanding what the other man wants. He slides his hands back onto Kakashi’s thighs just before the lights snap on. 

“Fuck,” Kakashi curses at the sight. His dick is hard; it’s hard and hot and smooth in his hand and it’s been _so long._ “Fuck,” he repeats and strokes himself from base to tip. Maybe it’s not very creative but he feels like this is the first time, like he just learned what his dick is for, and he can’t help it. 

Naruto rears back slightly, also watching Kakashi get reacquainted with his cock. While he had used this trick a few times with his partners, this is the first time he’d been with someone who has erectile dysfunction. Watching the almost reverent way Kakashi touches himself, not even caring that Naruto is here, is strangely erotic.

Kakashi is on his back, his legs are spread, and he’s totally bare. He has miles of pale skin, though it's hardly perfect. He’s got a shinobi’s body, hard but blemished with many scars. The large X-shaped mark across his chest is most obvious but there are others. Small knicks and puckered, uneven, pink skin freckle his body. 

Naruto doesn't care about that, though. Kakashi is lighting up for his own touch and Naruto can’t stop watching. His sensei is breathing harder, his mouth is open and he groans as he looks down at himself. His abdomen is clenched and there’s a faint line of hair trailing below his navel down to his groin. His arm tightens and the muscles flex as his wrist twists to stroke himself. Even Kakashi's hands are lovely. Long, slender fingers that always looked deft twirling kunai make a tight fist around his cock now. The shaft is pale like the rest of him but the swollen head is flushed and beading precum. Kakashi is looking down at himself like he’s in love. 

Naruto finally shuffles out of his own pants. “Should I give you two some time alone?” He asks as he slides closer. 

Kakashi’s jaw drops and his neck gives out as he looks up at Naruto. He is a little dazed and would be embarrassed that he can’t stop touching himself but Naruto doesn’t seem bothered. 

“Don’t stop. It’s actually pretty hot,” the blond says as his eyes slowly roam over the others body. "You want to get off like that?" 

Kakashi shakes his head in the negative but can't manage words. He doesn’t even care that the lights are still on, that Naruto can see his slack, pleasure blown face or the helpless way he jerks off. It's the first time he's been hard in _years_ and he doesn't want to waste it masturbating. 

Naruto crawls over him, knees sinking into the bed on either side of the other man's hips and braces his arms beside his head. He looks down, still grinning at Kakashi like he could eat him. "Why not? I can just get you hard again, yah know?" His eyes scan down and shamelessly drop on Kakashi's erection. "Feels good, right? Better than you remember?" 

" _Y-yeah_ ," Kakashi stutters softly and surrenders to it. Naruto's sultry voice is egging him on and the pressure of his own tight, eager hand is making him stupid. "Fu- _ck_." His voice cracks and his face tenses up. He isn't going to last.

Naruto starts rutting against Kakashi's fist. "You make that look hot. Could watch you touch yourself all night, Sensei." Naruto rocks his hips back and forth, dragging his cock over the other man's knuckles while Kakashi beats off. Watching his former teacher lose it over something so simple has his own dick throbbing. Naruto leans up toward the night stand and opens the drawer. He's got lube in there and he comes back with it. Instead of coating his own palm, he drizzles a good amount over the crown of Kakashi's prick. The fleshy, slick sound of Kakashi’s hand gliding over his lubed shaft makes Naruto grin, “you forget that this is better _wet?”_

A needy, wordless whine crackles from Kakashi’s throat and his eyes roll back. Maybe he did forget. 

“Wonder what else you forgot, hu?” His voice is husky. “You remember how good it feels to have someone’s hot mouth on your dick, or to get your brains fucked out?” Naruto rocks his hips again, sliding his dick along Kakashi’s slippery length. “Want me to remind you? Want me to fuck you, and you can fuck me?” He hears the other man moan throatily and laughs lightly, "yeah, you do. You want to fuck me. Feel your cock wrapped around something tight and sweet, better than your hand?”

Kakashi throws his head back and his hips buck up, fucking his own fist in jerky, sharp thrusts. “ _Ohmygod_. I'm close, _I'm—"_ Come bursts from his prick and shoots up his chest. The stuff drools down his shaft, oozing an obscene amount and coating his knuckles. He just keeps coming, and shaking and cursing while the coil of his fists wrings globs of semen from his enthusiastic cock. 

“Goddamn that’s hot,” Naruto swears at the sight. Kakashi’s dick, pelvis, and stomach are painted in come. It looks like Kakashi was the star in a fucking bukkai film, and everyone aimed for his groin. 

Kakashi eventually stops stroking himself, though he’s still shuddering and convulsing against the sheets. He’s looking at Naruto like he’s God. 

“You still with me, Sensei?" Naruto asks sweetly.

Kakashi moans dumbly and nods his head. He’s too blissed out to even consider speaking. He’s not even sure he can talk. Fucking hell, he only jerked off. Why does he feel _drunk?_ Kakashi leans up and spreads his legs but notices his dick is already wilting against his stomach. “Shit,” he winces and grabs at himself, trying to bring it back to full hardness before Naruto notices. 

No such luck. The blond bats Kakashi’s hand away and pushes him against the bed. “I got it, Sensei.” He presses his wide palm against Kakashi’s lower belly and the orange chakra bubbles up again. 

“Hnmf,” Kakashi grunts and goes limp against the bed as Naruto pumps him full of chakra. Warmth and pressure spreads across his lower stomach and seeps into his groin just like before. "Ah, that's…" he squirms as that hot pressure crawls up his balls and makes his dick throb. 

"It's good, right?" Naruto grins and leans in to kiss Kakashi on the mouth. "I can do that as many times as I want."

Kakashi's eyes darken. "Yeah," he licks his bottom lip and nods in agreement. Naruto's statement was an explanation, but Kakashi's response is _consent_. "You can."

Heat fills Naruto’s expression and he looks Kakashi up and down. "Alright, Sensei," he agrees slowly, like they just agreed on a challenge. “I’ll make sure you can keep up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art from Kamabokosan @Kamaboko_art 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Kamaboko_Art/status/1354550529825890312?s=19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all porn, guys. So much porn. Toward the end of this thing I didnt even know what was sexy anymore. I feel like I kinda burned myself out on this. It was my first attempt at marathon sex and DAMNIT I DONT KNOW IF *I* HAVE THE STAMINA FOR THAT. hah. get it? Stamina.  
> ok anyway, here's the update.

Sometime after the handjob (Naruto held him from behind and fucked his thighs while saying the filthiest things against his ear) and the blowjob (he _had_ forgotten how good those were), Kakashi realized that Naruto's chakra trick had a second benefit. After each blissful orgasm, Naruto pressed his searing hot hand against Kakashi’s quivering belly and his aching flesh got a reset. The soreness ebbed, even if he had already wrung three orgasms out of his thrilled dick.

He also realized that the smoldering wave through his groin felt good and he was getting addicted to it. After the blowjob Kakashi swooned and mindlessly writhed up, automatically seeking Naruto's palm and all the pleasure that came with it. _More. More. More._

Now Kakashi is on his back with his wrists above his head because that's what Naruto told him to do. His dick is hard again, pointing straight up against his stomach, and he's happy to let Naruto play him however he wants. 

The blond slides two slick fingers between his former teachers legs. "Did you ever touch yourself here?" He asks shamelessly and circles the small, puckered opening. "When you couldn't get it up, did you finger yourself instead?" 

"No," he admits with a rough voice as Naruto presses a little more firmly. "Didn't see the point." He hasn't bothered to touch himself in four years, and it's been longer than that since anyone else touched him. 

"Hmm," Naruto hums thoughtfully and finally breaches Kakashi's tight little opening with one finger. His sensei inhales sharply but doesn't complain so Naruto starts cocking his finger back and forth while watching his face.

Kakashi's expression has smoothed out in tentative bliss. He relaxes more, and it gets better. Naruto is slow and patient, rubbing the hot walls of his insides with one and then two fingers. Kakashi squirms and starts rocking down. 

"I wonder if you'd like getting fucked soft?" Naruto asks as he flicks the tips of his fingers when they're buried deep. 

Kakashi croaks and opens his eyes when Naruto grazes the swollen gland tucked inside him. The blond hits it again with more precision and Kakashi's legs slide against the bed. " _Wha,_ " he gasps and his head rolls. His brain isn't quite functioning like it ought to. Fuck him soft? He reaches down and palms his erection as if to make sure it was still there. 

"Yeah," Naruto answers his own question. "Bet you would. You're so into this, Sensei." He adds a third finger and presses _in_ so deep the heel of his hand cups the seam between Kakashi's legs. "Taking it so good already, your dick hasn't flagged at all." 

Kakashi's mouth drops soundlessly and his lips twitch, like he doesn't remember how to make simple words. "But you...your chakra." Isn't that why he's still hard? Because Naruto touched him with his chakra? 

Naruto adds a fourth finger just to see if he can. Kakashi hisses and one, long leg straightens until his toes are cracking. "Nooo," the blond shakes his head with a delighted grin. "Don't you remember? Doesn't work like that. I can't make you hard if you don't want it." 

Red blotches rise on Kakashi's pale chest and face as he remembers Naruto's earlier explanation. He can't force arousal on people… but if the spirit is willing? Apparently, Kakashi's spirit wants to get fucked. 

And Naruto is happy to oblige him.

The blond withdraws his fingers and applies a handful of lube to his own erection. "Tell me if something doesn't feel good but I think you're going to like this." He's still kneeling between Kakashi's long, open legs and grinning at the other man while he strokes himself. 

Kakashi can feel hot little globs of lube fling off Naruto's cock and fall on his abdomen like rain drops. He's got his mouth open again and he's finally looking at Naruto's dick. He had been too enamored with his own to pay attention before. 

He doesn't have to compare them closely to know that Naruto's darker, uncut, blood flushed cock is bigger, thicker, longer than his. Naruto's hand fits around it just barely, working the foreskin back and exposing the shiny, fat head. Kakashi has never been concerned about his size. When he was sexually active he knew he was endowed enough to please his partners. He's not _small_ by any means but even juiced up on chakra, Kakashi is dwarfed by his student. An excited flutter spins around in his gut and it's as confusing as it is arousing.

"You ready?" Naruto is eyeing the place where he wants to be but looks up politely before going for it. 

"Yeah," Kakashi sounds breathy again as he agrees. 

The younger man lines himself up, sliding his slicked cock against Kakashi's soft, wet hole. "Guess I'll know if you're not into it, huh?" He smirks at the others hardon and carefully presses in.

 _"Hn_ —"Kakashi's hips rise from the bed with a tight wince. 

"Relax," Naruto soothes and places his palm on Kakashi's taut belly. "I know you want the whole thing." He's still slowly bringing them together, rocking back and easing in while watching his cock disappear. 

"Fuck, fuck," Kakashi's voice cracks and he tosses his head. Naruto's big hand holds him prone as the entire hot length sinks between his legs. The stretch and ache blossoms through his body just like the chakra. The red blotches have spread down his chest and he's heaving quietly, nearly panting with a slack, open mouth. His eyes are wide. He looks wrecked and they've only just started. 

Naruto groans softly, feeling dizzy and greedy watching Kakashi look at him _like that._ "Fuck, you're tight." He pulls back slowly, then snaps his hips forward once. 

" _Aha!_ " Kakashi yelps and twists helplessly, humping into nothing as he comes all over himself after just one thrust. 

"Holy shit," Naruto watches in awe as the other man makes a shameless mess. He hardly got it in and Kakashi is trembling and coming like a teenager. 

Kakashi shudders and pulls his wrists over his eyes in a useless attempt to hide. Jolts of pleasure are still zipping through him, mixing with the brick of mortification settling in his gut. It doesn't help that he can _feel_ Naruto's shocked eyes on his wilting, twitching cock. 

The blond takes Kakashi's wrists in both hands, bends them back, and pins him to the bed. "You're so fucking easy," he says it like _praise_ and rocks his hips hungrily _._ "You gave it up so fast, just came all over yourself." Naruto pumps his hips faster, finally fucking his former teacher for his own pleasure. "That's so fucking hot." 

Kakashi whines mindlessly _._ The euphoric wave from his orgasm is ebbing but Naruto mercilessly punches his prostate. " _Aha! Shit, Naruto!_ " Every thrust makes him swoon even if he isn't hard. His cock is plump but soft against his lower belly. He turns his head and silently wishes for Naruto's hot, firm hand against him again. 

Naruto shifts and Kakashi thinks he's going to grant his wish, but the blond hikes Kakashi's milky legs over his shoulders and bends him in half. The new position lifts Kakashi's groin, and his impotent prick lays between them. "I can't believe you fucking came." Naruto looks from his own plunging cock to Kakashi's limp dick. It flops pathetically between his thighs as Naruto pounds into him. 

Kakashi gasps between rapid, greedy thrusts. "Naruto, I can't—" 

"Can't help yourself," the blond interrupts with a groan. His words are mean but his tone is _fond._ "You came so fucking fast. Barely got my dick in you." He leans in and kisses Kakashi's throat while rocking his hips. "Were you always this easy or do I just turn you on that much?" 

Hot shame rushes to Kakashi's burning face. Instead of hating it, he's moaning at the wave of pleasure and mortification washing over him. Shit, why does this feel so good? Has he been associating embarrassment with his cock for so long that he's getting off on it now? The raw arousal makes him dizzy. God, he needs to come again. "Naruto, one more time _._ Come on, come on, give it to me."

"What for?" Naruto kisses him and Kakashi's mouth gives just like the rest of him. When the blond pulls back he's smiling. “My dick works well enough for the both of us.”

Kakashi keens and squeezes his eyes shut. Naruto’s cock hits him just right over and over. It makes his eyes cross but all that pleasure has nowhere to go. It's churning and building in his gut, making him desperate. He can feel his spent, useless dick against his sticky thigh and groans. 

“Bet you wouldn’t last two minutes before you came all over yourself again.” Naruto snaps his hips harder and looks between them. His eyes should be fixed on his own cock gliding in and out of Kakashi's open, wet hole but instead he's looking a little higher. "I like seeing your limp dick in a puddle of your own come," he confesses without a trace of cruelty. He let's Kakashi's left leg slide off his shoulder so he can get his hand between them. Instead of placing his palm on the other's stomach, he cups Kakashi's soft cock. 

Kakashi whines and keeps his eyes shut. Naruto gropes him with a gentle but possessive hand, rolling his balls around in his palm and lightly tugging. The tip of his shaft is still drooling a clear, sticky stream and it makes Naruto's palm wet. Kakashi wants to beg again. 

"The whole thing fits in my hand. It’s cute," Naruto says breathlessly while molesting Kakashi between the legs. “Small and soft and wet.” He describes Kakashi’s flaccid cock with words no man wants to hear about his junk but he says it with _awe._

Kakashi feels another ripple of shame collide with pleasure and it shoots across his sensitive skin. He wants to lay down in it, let the humiliation take him under. 

“You like this, don’t you?” Naruto asks like he can’t believe his luck. Kakashi doesn’t answer him with words; instead the man moans like a needy, broken thing and arches his hips. “Oh fuck, you do.” Naruto squeezes the supple flesh and his own hips stutter. “You like me playing with your cute, little prick.” 

Kakashi growls loudly and finally opens his eyes. “Yes, you little shit. I fucking like it!” 

Naruto pulls out, grips Kakashi hips, and rolls him over. In seconds he has Kakashi turned around and on his hands and knees. Then, he’s pushing Kakashi’s head down, forehead to the mattress and face bent to look between his own legs. “Stay." Naruto orders, hand on the back of Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi obeys and gets an eyeful of himself. It’s not a very flattering angle. His abdomen is tight and firm. There are no curves or rolls of fat obscuring the view down his body where his limp dick and spent balls dangle between his legs. He can see Naruto’s thick, muscular thighs behind him and when the blond tilts his hips he can see Naruto’s heavy cock. It’s red and slick, still hard enough to do the job. The sight of it makes Kakashi’s stomach drop and flutter. 

Naruto rubs his palm over the small of Kakashi’s back, gentling him like a horse. “You looking?” 

“Yeah,” Kakashi answers. Has he even blinked? 

“Good.” Naruto pets him again and positions his erection with one hand, placing the flared tip against Kakashi’s puffy hole. “I want you to watch your limp meat swing between your legs while a real cock goes to work." He slides back in; it's even easier this time and they both groan at the tight give. 

Kakashi’s mouth drops as Naruto rocks in but he keeps his eyes on his own soft cock even if it humiliates him. It doesn't rise like he wants it to; instead it slaps uselessly against his stomach as Naruto gradually picks up speed. 

"Knew you'd like this.” He drives himself in, kissing the fat crown of his cock against Kakashi's swollen insides, and throws his head back. "Knew you’d liked getting fucked soft. Doesn't even matter if your pathetic little dick works, huh?”

" _F-fuck_ , Naruto." He doesn't know how to ask for more— more of Naruto pounding into him, more of the delightfully awful things he’s saying. He starts bouncing back, meeting Naruto's hips and clapping them together. Shame and arousal are shooting across his body, from his aching balls, to his tight chest, and up his flushed face.

“What do you even need a hardon for when you like getting fucked this much, anyway?” Naruto holds Kakashi’s hips with both hands and doesn’t bother to offer a reach around. “I bet your soft prick is still drooling,” Naruto sounds enamored again. He’s hardly pulling out before shoving himself back in, using his erection to wear Kakashi like a sleeve. “Are you wet for me, Sensei?” 

_“Yes,”_ Kakashi gulps. Even if he’s flaccid, his shaft is oozing at the tip. The clear, sticky fluid seeps from him like a lazy fountain, like his body has accepted he’s only good for getting fucked and nothing else. 

“Shit, you like this so much. You should thank me for figuring it out for you.” Naruto roughly snaps his hips and Kakashi yelps, spreading his legs wider. “Say it,” Naruto snarls and smacks his ass. “Say _thank you."_

“Thank you!” Kakashi shouts and Naruto fucks him harder, so Kakashi says it again. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

Naruto folds over the other man, draping himself across Kakashi' back, and plants his hands on the bed for leverage. He mounts Kakashi like a dog and growls into his neck, " _good boy_." 

Kakashi turns his face into the sheets and sobs. The shame and praise and blinding pleasure makes him feel stupid. It hits him before he knows what's even happening. He’s coming. His soft prick is still swinging between his thighs, still drooling helplessly, but his balls clench and his whole body seizes up in an orgasmic shudder that melts his thoughts. 

Naruto moans open-mouthed against Kakashi’s ear. "Did you just come?" He can feel Kakashi's slick channel flutter around him, hugging his cock like he doesn't want to give it up. “Oh fuck, you did. That’s so fucking hot,” he swears through clenched teeth and jacks his hips as fast as he can. “ _You’re—so—hot!_ ” He fucks Kakashi through his orgasm, spilling inside his quivering, perfect body.

Kakashi moans into the sheets, sounding wrecked. He’s still experiencing jolting, full-body waves of pleasure. Each time Naruto’s pulsing cock slides through lube and come to hit his prostate Kakashi spasms all over again. 

Naruto groans like he's drunk and eventually slows his pumping hips. "S'good," he sighs against Kakashi’s sweaty neck, hugging him around the middle as he lazily rolls in and out. 

Kakashi whimpers face down in the sheets with his hips and ass tipped up. His eyes are shut and his mouth is open. He feels untethered, like his soul might levitate away if Naruto’s cock wasn’t anchoring it to his body. He's never come like that and it's still burning through him. 

“Holy fuck.” The blond swears again and leans up slightly. They’re connected for now and Naruto is _still_ hard. Kakashi thinks he’s just rubbing it in. “Hold on,” Naruto grips himself and gingerly pulls out. 

Kakashi hisses and then completely falls onto the bed. He’s faintly aware he lands crotch first in a wet spot and groans weakly. 

“Are you ok?” Naruto asks and lays down next to his former teacher and Hokage. His voice is gentle and concerned. 

“M’fine,” Kakashi slurs. He’s still talking into a pillow. 

“I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing, Sensei.” Naruto effortlessly puts respect into the title, as if he wasn’t saying the same word laced in debasement just minutes before. 

“Into what?” Kakashi grunts as he rolls over. That wet spot is huge and he didn't even ejaculate.

“You know, the degradation stuff.” Naruto explains easily. “You should have told me, I would have laid it on earlier.” He smiles with his arms behind his head. He's the picture of a satisfied lay. His lean chest is just barely flushed and sweaty; his flat stomach clenches on each breath, making his abs visible; his neatly trimmed pubic hair is damp with lube; and his slick cock is still swollen, bobbing like a boxer waiting for his next fight. 

The older man blinks slowly. His brain is still coming back online after Naruto fucked him like a goddamn machine. The truth is, he didn’t know he was _into that stuff,_ either. He’s not about to admit it, though. He might really have to thank Naruto for uncovering that. 

“I didn’t know you could come without a hardon,” Naruto muses. “I really was gonna get you up again, promise!” He sounds almost apologetic. "But that's cool, right? I mean… I've got off from being fucked before but my dick always got hard, so I knew it felt good." He gives the other man a sincere smile, "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think it'd feel good, yah know? I just didn't know it would be _that good."_

"Naruto," Kakashi sounds tired. He lifts one arm and slaps his hand against the talkative fuckers mouth. "I need a minute." 

Naruto's eyebrows go up while Kakashi is cupping his mouth for silence. Even with his blood-heavy dick hovering over his groin and reeking like sex, Naruto somehow still manages to look boyish and innocent. He leans in, displacing Kakashi's hand against his face, and kisses his former teacher. 

Kakashi grunts softly but doesn't refuse the kiss. It's not demanding or frantic. Naruto takes his time, sighing happily against the others lips and sliding his hand up Kakashi's waist. After a moment he can feel Naruto's hands warm up as they glide over his sides and across his back. It's different from before. The warmth and energy isn't just flowing to his groin. Kakashi can feel it sink into his muscles like a hot bath, relaxing and revitalizing him at once. As his energy returns, Kakashi kisses Naruto with more hunger. He moans into the kiss and chases the blond when he starts to pull back. 

"Told you I'd make sure you can keep up," Naruto grins as they separate. He wraps one leg over the other man's hip and brings them close together. His cock feels like a hot pipe against Kakashi's thigh and his hand is still sliding up and down Kakashi's side. He looks up with mischievous eyes. "You still want to fuck me?" 

Kakashi laughs with amazement and disbelief. "You're insatiable." All of his teeth are visible as he smiles and doesn't care. He hasn't felt like this in years. He doesn't even remember the last time sex was this much _fun._ He remembers enjoying sex. He remembers it was a good way to blow off steam. He remembers missing the physical release but was it ever like this? Did it ever make him feel giddy? He’s not sure. 

"Is that a yes?" Naruto waggles his eyebrows playfully.

Kakashi rolls them over and gets on top. He's not hard, unlike the blond beneath him. A day ago the idea of tussling in bed with someone 14 years younger than him and _unable to get it up_ would have made him shrink. Right now, though, with Naruto grinning up at him… Kakashi feels alright. He feels good. “That’s a yes,” he agrees eagerly. 

Naruto grins like he’s being offered something precious, and not a 33-year-old, impotent guy who hasn’t screwed anyone in years. "Want me to get you hard now? Or wait till after you've stretched me?" 

"I'll wait," Kakashi answers without having to think about it. He doesn't feel the need to cover up his inept equipment right now. Besides, he wants to focus on making the other man feel good. He leans over the bed and finds the bottle of lubricant. He notices now that the bottle is nearly half empty and shoots Naruto an amused look. 

The blond shrugs. "It's my travel bottle. I jerk off alot, sue me." 

Kakashi snorts at Naruto's shameless honesty as he wets his fingers. "It's amazing your dick hasn't fallen off." 

" _Hey,_ ” he complains half-heartedly. “Kurama says the same thing."

Kakashi barks out another laugh and shakes his head. "Don't ever change, Naruto."

The blondes cheeky expression softens. “You’re really handsome when you smile like that, Sensei.”

The compliment takes Kakashi by surprise and his face heats up again. Suddenly, fingers slick with lubricant and in the middle of marathon sex like he hasn’t had since he was a teenager, Kakashi doesn’t know what to say. 

Naruto isn't bothered by Kakashi’s lack of response, though. He relaxes against the bed and spreads his legs. "C’mon,” he urges softly. “If you don’t touch me soon I’m just gonna keep telling you how pretty you are.” 

Kakashi snaps out of it, blushing face be damned. He crawls closer and gets between the others thighs. Naruto’s muscular legs are tan and smooth, with a light dusting of blond hair. “It’s been a while since I’ve done this.” Kakashi draws one hand up Naruto’s thigh to the crease of his groin and pins his leg back. 

Naruto squirms, “s’ok, I’ll tell you what to do.” He gives a final nod of approval and then Kakashi slips two fingers down, petting against his furled bud. He takes the first finger easily, and then the second, and third. Kakashi’s prodding is gentle and Naruto starts rocking his hips shallowly. “Wait,” he reaches down, clasping the other's wrist. "Like this," he directs and then yowls softly when Kakashi finds it. _"Right there.”_

Kakashi obeys. He bends his fingertips so that they gently grind on Naruto's prostate. The small nub feels firm and a little swollen against his fingers and Naruto howls for it. Watching his fingers glide in and out of Naruto’s body has arousal pulling at his loins again, even if physically his dick doesn't respond, and he remembers Naruto’s earlier words.

_Want to feel your cock wrapped around something tight and sweet, better than your hand?_

Naruto's pillowy, peach-perfect ass looks pretty fucking _tight_ and _sweet._ The clenching, pink rim hugs his fingers and sucks him in. Kakashi groans, imagining what it will feel like to be balls deep in that soft heat. The idea is so maddening he doesn’t notice Naruto’s hand slithering between his legs. 

Kakashi makes a short, surprised sound and looks down. Naruto has Kakashi's limp package in his palm, gently fondling him. Most people would be offended if their partner was so dead in the water but Naruto’s handling is almost reverent. Kakashi doesn’t get it. "You don't mind?"

"I like it," Naruto corrects breathily and tightens around the other's fingers. 

Kakashi gets the message and starts thrusting faster, spreading his fingers to speed up the stretch. He clears his throat but his voice still waivers as he asks, "what do you like about it?" Part of him still wants to ignore his problem and not think about it but another, growing part, is curious. 

"I don't know," Naruto's eyes have fluttered shut again. His face is in a slight wince; it looks like he's struggling to focus. "It's… private. Vulnerable." He’s carefully rolling Kakashi's sac in his hand. It's warm and soft and has a nice heft to it but this is the most sensitive, defenseless place on any man. Kakashi must trust him alot, to let Naruto own him like this. "I wanna feel it in my mouth when you're soft. I wanna hold it in my hand when I kiss you. I like that I could play with it and it won't get hard unless I want it to." He opens his eyes. "Is that weird?"

Kakashi groans and shakes his head again. Maybe it's weird. He doesn't care. "Do you think you’re ready?" 

Naruto nods and sits up. He feels well stretched and wet. He knows his body and he's done this before. "Yeah, let me get you," he slides his hand up and presses it against Kakashi's lower stomach again. 

Kakashi welcomes the spread of heat and watches as his prick fills and stiffens until it's bobbing between them. That trick will never get old. Before he can properly marvel at his _fifth_ erection, Naruto is pushing him back and crawling on top. 

“I want to ride you. Is that alright?” The blond doesn’t look like he wants to take no for an answer. 

“Ahh...I don’t know if that’s a good idea…” He’d be a liar if he said he wasn’t concerned about holding out. He didn’t exactly last long before and he doesn’t want to disappoint his younger, veral lover. If he were on top he could control the speed and maybe last longer. 

Grinning like a devil, Naruto works a handful of lubricant up Kakashi’s shaft. “Come on, don’t you trust me?” He doesn’t look down at the organ he wants to ride. Instead, he keeps his twinkling eyes on Kakashi, almost as if he knows why the other has reservations. 

“Alright,” he breathes out and runs his hands up Naruto’s thighs. “If you insist.” 

Naruto takes over from there. He angles Kakashi’s prick, sliding the wet head against his soft hole. He grinds on it a few times, mostly to tease his former teacher, but finally eases down. Naruto tilts his face up to the ceiling when he feels the stretch filling him out, enjoying it. “Oh, yeah,” he sighs and chases the pleasant ache until he’s seated against Kakashi’s bony groin. 

Kakashi is already strung too tight and squeezing Naruto’s thighs. His own legs are stiff and his toes are curling. “If you keep that up I’m—”

“Not gonna last,” Naruto interrupts him and looks down with a smirk. “I know.” He’s broken a sweat and his chest is rising and falling with quick, excited breaths. He looks bright and delighted as he starts rolling his hips and undulating his taut belly. The rhythm is controlled and tantalizing; it’s also clearly all for his own benefit. 

Kakashi thinks he doesn’t stand a chance. 

“How many times do you think I can get you to come?” Naruto asks and places his hand on the others pale, lower stomach just above where they are joined. It’s not a great point of leverage but it is just where he would need to be to keep Kakashi hard. 

“You’re not serious,” Kakashi sounds nearly terrified. This is his plan? Could Naruto really do that? Keep him prone and pinned, hard and available for Naruto to ride to his content? The idea has Kakashi reeling. 

“Sure am,” Naruto insists and slowly brings himself up and down, smooth as if he were riding a well trained horse. “Shit, you feel so good, Sensei. You’re gonna let me have it, right? For as long as I want? You told me I could.” 

Maybe Kakashi is a simple man, after all. All Naruto had to do was hint at begging to ride his dick and he’s on board. He bends his knees and brings his feet flat against the bed. It strengthens his position, gives him something to push against so he can _buck up,_ and that seems to please Naruto more than a straight answer. 

“Fuck yes,” the blond groans and starts bouncing in earnest. His face is titled up again and he looks blissed out as his strong thighs do the work for both of them.

Kakashi is sure he’s moaning but he can’t hear anything above the wet, fleshy _clap_ of Naruto’s pillowy ass working his cock. The velvety grip around his shaft feels better than anything he can remember, and the pace takes his breath away. Naruto easily glides up and down; his meaty thighs flex each time he rises; and his erection slaps against his stomach. Kakashi can’t help but stare at the organ. It’s thick and veiny in all the right places. Naruto isn’t circumcised but he’s so hard the foreskin is pulled tight around the shaft and the fat, mushroom tip is unsheathed. 

“Yes—just—like—that!” Naruto mewls and raises one hand to pull his own hair. Tonight he’s had Kakashi in every way imaginable and it’s all been good. It’s a damn shame his Hokage has been on the shelf for so long. “Fuck, I love your cock.” He grinds down harder and looks at the man pinned beneath him. Kakashi’s brow is damp with sweat and his eyes are dark with pleasure when Naruto leans in. He hovers above Kakashi’s face, still dragging himself up and down. “Your cock feels so good, Sensei. Hard, soft, I love it.” 

Kakashi shudders and comes, clenching his teeth through a scream that’s sure to wake their neighbors. His hips thrust up with uneven, jerking movements and before his orgasm is through with him, Naruto is applying his hand and keeping him hard. _“Ohh, fuck.”_

“Not done with you yet,” Naruto moans. The glide in and out is even easier now because he’s wet with Kakashi’s come. Naruto takes advantage of that and picks up the pace. “Fuck, you made me so wet. I can’t believe you came that much _again.”_

A continuous, deep moan is pouring from Kakashi’s mouth as he watches Naruto ride his cock. The shaft is rosy and slick with white lines of his own come that drools down. It’s absolutely filthy and his balls are still aching, still clenched too tight to his body after just coming but another orgasm is already licking at his belly _“Naruto! I can’t, I can’t!”_

“Oh, I think you can,” Naruto is out of breath but gracefully working Kakashi’s dick up and down. His own erection is still swinging between them, slapping his stomach and begging for attention. He wraps his hand around it and jerks off above Kakashi’s offered, prostrated body. “You’re gonna let me take it until I come on your chest, right?” 

Tears are filling the corners of his eyes and the pleasure is tilting toward pain. Kakashi knows if he told Naruto to stop, he would. Naruto would end this even if he had blue balls. That’s not what keeps Kakashi from tapping out. He whines and rocks his hips again, meeting Naruto's cushioned ass even if all his nerves are on fire. 

“ _Ohyes_ ," Naruto's voice is throaty and pleased. "Your pretty little dick is good for something, afterall. You’re like a fucking lightswitch, so easy for me to flick on whenever I want it, huh?” 

Kakashi shudders and bucks his hips. Without even thinking about it, he’s agreeing. “Yes, yes, anytime you want it!” It’s so kinky and _wrong_ but he wants to be Naruto’s plaything, at least in this fantasy. 

The blond groans and finally wraps his hand around his own cock. The foreskin moves with his palm, pulling up and and back as Naruto pumps it with a tight grip. “C’mon, one more time,” he rides Kakashi at the same pace as his pumping fist. “Do it. Give it to me Sensei, come.” 

Kakashi’s eyes roll back and he grips Naruto's thighs so hard his nails break the skin. Naruto’s words have him vibrating. He’s screaming again, so loudly he should be embarrassed but Naruto moans with him. Kakashi curses, says Naruto’s name. He begs for it to stop and then begs to come and then he does. 

“Yesss,” Naruto hisses and strips his cock with a tight, blurry hand while Kakashi convulses beneath him. Naruto comes on his stomach and chest, even paints some of it up Kakashi’s slender throat. He’s never seen anything sexier than this. His debouched, sweaty, mindless sensei beneath him, and streaked in his come. 

Kakashi feels a belt of come strike his sensitive skin and swoons. He’s pretty sure his last orgasm was dry; Naruto took everything out of him. There’s nothing left. His head rolls to the side and his eyes cross and flutter. He’s going to pass out.

* * *

Art by @Kamaboko_Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I love this freaking song, I want to recommend my favorite ode to resuscitating an erection (at least I'm pretty sure this song is about whiskey dick)  
> Operate by Peaches https://youtu.be/-ixarN3kLRE


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath and morning after

When Kakashi opens his eyes sometime later, he’s not sure how long he was out of it. He feels like jello and distantly realizes that this is probably not safe. He’s technically on a diplomatic mission and he can’t even lift his head. He contemplates sitting up, finding his clothes, and limping back to his room but just the thought feels impossible right now. Then, he feels the bed dip and manages to open his eyes. 

Naruto is leaning over him with a damp washcloth in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. “Think you can sit up and drink?”

Kakashi only has one eye open and doesn’t think he can even lift his head. 

Naruto sets the bottle on the nightstand and does the gentlemanly thing of offering to help Kakashi get cleaned up. “You can shower if you want but in the meantime.” He glances at the washcloth and when Kakashi doesn’t wave him off he takes it as consent. 

Kakashi is surprised but relieved that the cloth, though damp, is warm. Naruto was thoughtful enough to run it with hot water and the hotel-quality cotton across his chest, stomach, groin, and between his legs feels refreshing if not a little embarrassing. It’s during this careful but quiet cleaning that Kakashi realizes Naruto is fresh from a shower and wearing a pair of shorts. He must have fallen asleep for a few minutes, after all. 

“You should really drink some water,” the blond advises. “My ability doesn’t prevent dehydration and uh, you lost a lot of fluids.” 

Kakashi pushes himself enough to accept the bottle and drink. He knows his body well enough to know he _is_ dehydrated. Both eyes shut as he gulps down mouthfuls of water and the bottle is empty in a matter of seconds. “Shit,” he gasps and pushes one hand into his hair. He can feel a headache coming on. He’s not sure if it’s from the dehydration or marathon sex or the fact that he’s starting to realize he just fucked his former student all damn night. 

“Here,” Naruto hands him another bottle of water as if he were expecting this. “I was thirsty, too.” He explains and leans back on his arms after the other man takes the drink. 

Kakashi nurses this one rather than sucking it down right away. He’s trying to decide what it is he feels in the air. Is it awkwardness? Tension? Physically he feels well enough. Parts of his body are pleasantly sore like they haven’t been in years. His cock is pale and flaccid again; for once he’s thankful for that. His headache is ebbing now that he’s had some water but there’s something...

“I folded your clothes,” Naruto blurts after a moment and nods toward a dresser by the door. 

Kakashi’s mouth quirks up slightly. “Are you kicking me out, Naruto?” 

“What? No! You can stay the night!” Naruto had been unflappable all evening but now he's blushing. “If you want, anyway.” He looks to the wall, stares at nothing, and scratches his cheek. 

"Hm.” Kakashi isn’t sure if he wants that, actually. It's been even longer since he’s spent the night and woke up with someone else. “What’s got you acting so squirrely?"

“Ehhh,” the blond half whines, half groans, and resorts to scowling at the wall. 

_“Naruto,”_ Kakashi’s post sex voice is sleepy and deep so his disapproving-sensei tone is probably shit. 

“I have a confession!” Naruto admits suddenly and twists to face the other man. They’re both still on the bed. Kakashi is sitting against the headboard and Naruto is in the center. 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, uhm...” Naruto stalls and then takes a breath. “I’m pretty sure I can fix your issue but I didn’t want to until after...after we had sex...” 

Kakashi blinks. That was not what he was expecting. There are a few things to unpack there. One, _Naruto can fix it?_ Two, he decided to withhold that information, if even for a short period of time. Three, he withheld that information because...he wanted to have sex with Kakashi, as is? 

Kakashi skips items one and two and jumps straight to three. “Why?” 

“I was curious.” Naruto is almost mumbling. “And it turned me on. I thought it would be ok if we waited...” He trails off at the end but it sounds like he expects to be yelled at for holding out. 

Kakashi takes another drink from the bottle while looking at his guilty protege. He’s still having a hard time wrapping his head around how Naruto could find his condition arousing. “Look,” he sighs after finishing the second water bottle. “I’m not entitled to your healing abilities.” Naruto starts to argue but Kakashi shushes him. “No, listen, no one is entitled to your abilities. I’m grateful for everything you’ve already done,” he thinks of his eye and Gai’s life and countless other Naruto-miracles he’s witnessed over the years. “But that doesn’t mean you’re obligated to answer for every inconvenience and mishap in Konoha. What I’m saying is, you don’t have to apologize for not... I don’t know, resuscitating my erection as soon as you heard about it.” 

Naruto snorts, “well. I kinda did.”

Kakashi smiles and notices that the weird feeling in the air is gone. “Yes, I suppose you did.” 

“So...do you want me to try?” Naruto asks and crosses his legs. 

Kakashi almost flinches. The idea of Naruto coming anywhere near his dick right now has him ready to climb the wall. “Will it get me hard again?” 

Naruto cups his chin thoughtfully. “Hmm...no, I don’t think so.” 

“You don’t think so?” The older man sounds doubtful and questions why he let Naruto play doctor with his dick in the first place. 

Oh, right. He wanted to get laid. 

Still, there is a big difference between agreeing to take on some of Naruto’s chakra (something he had already done during the war) and letting Naruto try to rewire his chakra network. There’s a reason no mednin or doctor could assist him. The network is too delicate for restructuring like that like and surgery could have left his flesh necrotic.

Naruto sounds determined, though. “It’s like…” He frowns and searches for the words. He was always better at application than theory. “I could feel your chakra network when we were messing around, right? I could feel the spots where it’s….thin? Like a river with dry spots. I was just pushing my own chakra through to fix the problem temporarily but I think I can…. I dunno, like, build a bridge!” He snaps his fingers at the end, as if he summarized it perfectly. “Yeah I can make a bridge for your chakra so it can do its thing without me flooding the pathways!” 

Kakashi is absolutely doing mental gymnastics to follow the metaphor Naruto is using to describe a potential solution. “You can create a way to rejoin my chakra network?” 

“I think so,” Naruto nods confidently. “How did that happen, anyway. Was it an injury?” He grimaces, as if the idea that someone would go below the belt was especially distasteful. 

“No just,” Kakashi waves toward his scarred eye that is now grey and not sharingan red. “The sharingan demands a lot of chakra and I had a habit of overdoing it, if you remember. Doctors said it was my body filtering chakra from less essential areas to compensate. I also have limited sensation in my toes.” 

“Oooh,” Naruto sounds enlightened. “I can try fixing your toes first?” He glances at the appendages in question and then back at Kakashi. 

The older man shrugs. That seemed like a less invasive first experiment. “Sure.” 

Naruto wiggles down to the end of the bed and in between Kakashi’s narrow feet. He raises one up and runs his finger from the big toe down the sole. “You feel any of that?” 

“Not at all.” 

“Ok,” Naruto sticks his tongue out of the corner of his mouth and then his hands glow.

Nothing happens at first and Kakashi suspects Naruto is looking at his chakra network. Or maybe _feeling_ is a better word for it. Naruto doesn’t have any special visual abilities but there’s definitely something very perceptive about his handling. Then, Naruto grunts and applies a little bit of pressure and _—_ wait. Kakashi can feel that! “It’s working.” Kakashi sits up and looks at his foot curiously. Admittedly, this isn’t as exciting as getting a hardon for the first time in years but it’s still cool. Naruto quickly applies the same treatment to the other foot and Kakashi wiggles his toes. 

“Sooo, you can feel this?” Naruto slides his finger down Kakashi’s foot again and this time the other man jerks away, complaining that it's sensitive. “Aw, you’re ticklish!” He looks like he’s about to pounce on Kakashi’s feet. 

Kakashi kicks him in the head. “Stop that.” He’s blushing again. Damn it, where is his mask? 

“But it worked!” Naruto rubs his face where Kakashi’s foot rang his bell. “I didn’t stimulate it with my chakra so the sensation should stay.” They both look from Kakashi’s slender feet, up his legs, and stop on his small, soft cock. “What do you think?” 

Kakashi sighs. In for a penny, in for a pound. “Ok, do it,” he agrees and leans back on his arms. He looks down his body and Naruto crawls up the bed. The blond gets right to it, warm hands falling on his groin and embracing his organ. Kakashi winces, momentarily embarrassed again, but then Naruto pulls away. “What's wrong?” 

“Nothing, I’m done.” Naruto explains. “I...uh, handled it alot, so I already knew where the kinks were.” 

Kakashi looks down comically. “But nothing happened.” 

“Yeah, well,” Naruto rubs the back of his head. “Are you horny?” 

Kakashi grunts, “point taken.” He probably won’t feel the desire for a few hours after the job Naruto did on him. 

“I’d guess now you… have the same function as any other man with your health and age.” He grins teasingly on the last word and Kakashi glares at him. “So we’ll know in the morning if it worked, probably.” 

Kakashi looks at the clock. It’s late. He could attempt a walk of shame back to his hotel room for the night. Or he could stay here, if Naruto’s earlier offer was genuine. “Does that mean you want to follow this experiment through till tomorrow?” 

Naruto’s teasing grin grows into a wider, more affectionate smile. “Yesss,” he whoops and stands up. “But, we should probably sleep in the other bed. This one is disgusting.” 

XiiX 

The next morning Kakashi wakes up and realizes somehow he’s the little spoon. Naruto is holding him from behind, face buried between Kakashi’s shoulder blades. It’s not awful. The room is cool so there’s no layer of sweat sticking them together. Naruto is pleasantly warm and firm. He smells nice, too. 

Memories of last night come flying back and hit him like a storm. Every bit of it was amazing. Even in his youth he never came so many times in one night. Six? Seven? He lost count. Naruto's lips and hands and tongue and his big d _—_

Kakashi feels a slight tug in his groin and looks down. Last night Naruto offered him a clean pair of shorts to sleep in. They're plain black, a little loose on him, and Kakashi can see his dick stirring beneath the fabric. 

"Hmm," Naruto hums sleepily and squeezes the other man tighter. "Good morning." 

Kakashi is silently eyeing his own crotch as if he's worried he might scare away whatever is happening down there. Meanwhile, Naruto's hand is sliding around his bare side and stomach. The lazy petting is just intensifying what he feels between his legs and soon he's pitching a tent. "Naruto." 

"Yeah?" The blond leans up on his elbow, looking over Kakashi's shoulder from behind. He sees it right away. _"Oh."_ He sounds pleasantly surprised, as if he had just run into an old friend. "I guess it worked, huh?"

Kakashi turns his head and captures Naruto's mouth in a kiss. He fills it with gratitude and awe and maybe a little love, too. He feels a little more whole. He doesn't even feel aroused, exactly. He feels well rested, and happy, and _good_ in his skin like he can't remember.

Naruto moans softly into the kiss. His hand is still cupping Kakashi's waist and now he's pressing his own morning wood into Kakashi's ass. "You know what that means?" Naruto asks with a dazzling smile. 

Kakashi has an idea. "What?" He's already smiling. 

"Morning blow job," Naruto announces gleefully and dives under the sheets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! OK!  
> That's it!  
> I gotta be honest, by the time I got to the last sex scene I was like....what is sex? Erections? Metasticks. I was about tapped out lol 
> 
> I hope it was sexy and not just repetitive 😅
> 
> At the end of this chapter Kakashi basically has normal function again, which means he can get it up once or twice a day. He isn't going to be a sex machine like Naruto. 
> 
> And, a note about RL sexual dysfunction. We don't have chakra sex magic in the real world. Many people experience sexual dysfunction for alot of different reasons and it can be a drag/impact their self-esteem, relationships, and their overall quality of life. Those people are still hot and still deserve intimacy and pleasure, even if there isnt a quick fix or any solution for their situation.


End file.
